The Breakfast Club
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Saturday morning detention has never been so life-changing.
1. The First Draft

**Before you ask, yes, this is based of off the John Hughes movie. This was the movie that defined a generation, and hell, it still does! Any teenage can relate to The Breakfast Club in some way shape or form. If you haven't seen it you need to right now! And on that note, no, this is not a scene for scene recreation of the movie using BTR characters. I've got my own ideas incorporated in here that are making it different from the film. There are some moments I just had to include though. If you know the movie you'll know the scenes and lines I'm talking about!. =) Also let me say that I'm pretty sure this doesn't fit on the time line of cannon BTR events because I set this when they were 15, but I had to do it so this would work. And strangely enough I didn't get the idea for this while watching The Breakfast Club, I got it while watching The Princess Bride (which btw is my favorite movie EVER!) Sometimes the world is just silly like that. =)**

**But enough of my incessant rambling! ENJOY THE STORY! And please review**!

* * *

Saturday, September 12, 2008

Dear Mr. Howard,

We except that we have to spend an entire Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, because what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an entire essay on who we think we are? What do you care? You look at us and see what you want to see, the simplest explanations, the most convenient definitions. A nerd, a jock, a spoiled brat, and a class clown. We don't need to prove ourselves to you. People don't listen anyway. Appearances are so often only skin deep. One essay won't change your opinion on us. So, we'll sit in detention and try to be civil with each other, but that hope is in vain. We're too different, too clashing. Nothing that happens here today is going to change that.

Signed,

Logan Mitchell

Not a single sound was heard as the sun rose and covered the ground with its warm orange light. The time was 7:45 a.m. on a Saturday morning. All the kids were enjoying the extra time allotted for sleeping in, except for four boys, each making their way to Shermer High School.

They were as different as different could be, all from different cliques, different worlds practically, but each mourning the loss of their Saturday. Why they couldn't serve the detention they had been given after school like normal was a question stuck in their heads, but from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon they were going to be stuck in the library of the school, not talking, no games or distractions.

First to arrive in the library was Logan Mitchell, his near obsession with arriving early to everything had outweighed his will to sleep in later. He was slightly shorter than average with chocolate brown eyes and dark rich hair that was cut short, but stuck up slightly in the front. His pale skin stood in direct contrast to his hair, the dark circles under his eyes hinted at his nearly sleepless night.

Taking a seat at the front of the room, Logan waited for the clock to turn to eight. At seven minutes till the door opened and a tall blonde boy with emerald eyes walked in and looked around, his eyes landing on Logan. Logan recognized him instantly. How could he not? It was Kendall Knight, the hockey star of Shermer High. He was extremely popular and well liked, hell, he was even nice to people which was rare for a jock at this school. Once, Kendall had managed to stop some of his hockey buddies from shoving Logan in his locker. For that Logan was eternally grateful and always had a certain level of respect for Kendall even though his friends tried to make Logan's life a living hell.

Kendall nodded shortly at Logan before taking a seat at the table a crossed from him. He hadn't even been sitting for a minute when the door opened again. This time a short Latino boy with a helmet strapped to his head stepped in. This was Carlos Garcia, class clown and all around funny guy. Everyone in the school wanted to have a class with him. You could count on multiple delays and missed work courtesy of his goofing off. Not even the teachers minded that he was wasting time, that's how much he was loved by everyone.

Carlos practically bounced to the table behind Kendall, and Logan wondered how someone could be so happy and hyper on a Saturday morning. It was silent for several minutes, the only sound being Kendall drumming his fingers against the table.

When the clock's hand moved to eight the door opened for the final time, revealing long brown hair and a face that could make any girl (a possibly several guys) in the school swoon. James Diamond, resident pretty boy, spoiled brat, and all around douche bag. All the girl wanted to do him, and the guys wanted to be him, but he had a bad reputation for stringing people along and then hanging them out to dry. Despite that he still had girls throwing themselves at him left, right, and center. The way sleep clouded his eyes suggested that he had just rolled out of bed, though his hair was absolutely perfect. Logan didn't understand how one person could get so lucky in the looks department.

Following James into the room was Mr. Howard, a middle aged man, wearing jeans and a polo who taught biology to freshmen. He was harsh, but pretty clueless when it came to interacting with students. Once James was seated at the very back of the room he began talking.

"You all know why you're here. There will be no talking, no leaving the room, no leaving your seats. And, to try something new, before each of you leaves here today I want you to write a one thousand word essay on who you think you are. It should be more than enough to occupy your time. And by an essay I mean an essay, not one word repeated a thousand times over, got it?"

They all nodded, and he started up again. "I will be right down the hall in my office. I will know if you make any noise." And with that he was gone.

The silence lasted for a whole ten seconds before "Fuck this." was said from the back of the room. James stood up from his seat and made his way toward the front.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kendall said, looking at James with a gaze that conveyed all the dislike he had for the pretty boy. Is wasn't a secret that James and Kendall didn't get along. No one exactly knew why, but ever since they had first met years ago they hated each other. They were like two magnets that wouldn't get along no matter how much you pushed them together.

"What does it look like I'm doing Knight?" James fired back, showing just as much contempt for Kendall as Kendall was for him. "Fuck off and mind your own business."

"Go to hell!"

"As long as you're not there."

"Guys come on!" Carlos said standing up because Kendall looked like he was about to pounce on James. "Do you really want to get in a fight over this? It'll just get us all into even more trouble."

James scoffed and turned his back to them, his eyes landing on Logan, who had shrunk down in his seat in an apparent attempt to remain unseen. "Who are you?"

"Logan Mitchell." He said, swallowing hard. He was the only one in the room that wasn't popular, the only one that was unknown. Still it hurt slightly to know how truly invisible he was. "We've been in the same class since third grade."

A confused look passed James face before a burst on recognition appeared. "Oh, I know you. You're the kid you always gets his books thrown down in the hallway!"

Logan winced internally, not wanting to the three boys to know how much that comment got to him. Truthfully he was that guy, a lowly nerd with no friends, invisible to the world. "Yeah, that's me."

"Lay off James, he gets enough shit from people." Kendall said, returning to glare at James's back.

"You're one to talk." Silence followed James's statement, Kendall controlling his anger so as not to deck him. James sensed that Kendall wasn't going to retort so he did the one sure fire thing to get on almost anyone's nerves. He started humming Madonna. Loudly. And sure enough, within a minute Kendall was seething.

"Why can't you just shut up? I have a match next weekend and if I get in trouble and get stuck back here because of you, you'll wish you hadn't ever been born."

"Oh I'm so scared!" James said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "What ya gonna do? Get all your hockey fags to come beat me up?"

"Nope. Just you and me. No one else. So shut up!"

"Awww, everyone's favorite little athlete is angry!"

"You don't even count!" Kendall stood up and Carlos put himself in between the two boys to stop a possible fight, while Logan was again trying to become as small as possible to avoid confrontation. "You might as well not even exist! You could die right now and no one would care! Who would miss you? No one!"

For a brief second a hurt expression crossed James's face, but when Logan tried to identify exactly what the emotion was it was gone.

"Settle down in there!" All four boys froze as the voice drifted in from down the hall. It was Mr. Howard, yelling at them.

"Just calm down guys." Carlos said dropping his arms that a moment ago had been spread out to keep James and Kendall a healthy distance away from each other.

"Yeah Kendall, just calm down." James's voice was mocking. He simply smiled when Kendall threw a glare his way. "So," He walked over towards the door "what's say we shut this door so we can get the real party started?"

"The door is supposed to stay open." Logan squeaked, not knowing where the courage to say the words came from. Truthfully James scared him.

"So what?"

"So there are three other people in here Diamond." Kendall shot back.

"Oh you can count!" James smiled and continued. "See I knew you had to be smart to be a hockey player."

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyways? You've never done anything in your life because you're too scared!"

"That's right I'm too scared, has nothing to do with the fact that all the people in your little activities are assholes."

"How would you know you never talk to any of them?"

"Logan," Carlos said, trying to shift the focus away from Kendall and James, who seemed hellbent on bickering with each other all day. "what kind of clubs are you in?"

"Uh," Logan was petrified of saying something wrong and making the situation in the room more tense then it already was, but couldn't ignore a direct question like that. "I'm in math club, Latin club, and the physics club."

"Oh, cool." Carlos forced a smile on his face, trying to fake interest because Logan seemed like a nice guy. "What do you do in those clubs?"

"Well, in the physics club, we...uh we work on physics."

"But its social right?" James asked "Sad and demented, but social."

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you belong it the physics club Knight?"

Kendall rolled his eyes "No, that's an academic club."

"So?"

"So, it's different than other clubs and sports."

"To you maybe," James plopped himself down in the seat next to Logan, who cringed away. "But to nerds like him it's all they got."

"Shut up, no one here wants to listen to you." Kendall turned away from James to face the front of the room. Carlos was looking worriedly from one to the other and then to Logan, trying to gauge his reaction to this. Logan was merely trying to disappear, become invisible, which wasn't too hard to do seeing as it happened to him naturally wether he wanted it to or not.

With a suddenness that made Logan jump James was out of his seat again, this time moving to the open door on the other side of the room. "James," Carlos sighed "whatever you're about to do I don't think you should do it."

"Young man, have you finished your paper!" James threw back mockingly as he fiddled with the top hinge of the door. With a small bang it fell shut and James made a dash back to the seat he had occupied at the very beginning of detention, stuffing a small object in his pocket that Logan assumed to be the screw he had just removed from the hinge.

Just as suddenly the door was opening again and Mr. Howard appeared with a look that clearly stated how pissed off he was. "Who closed that door!"

"How are we supposed to know? None of us are allowed to leave our seats." James threw Mr. Howard his most innocent face in place, and Logan had to admit he would make a good actor.

"No funny business guys! Now, I want you to tell me who closed that door."

"It just closed sir." Carlos spoke up from his seat. "A screw probably fell loose."

"Screws fall loose all the time. The world is an imperfect place." James added, keeping up the perfect face of innocence, Logan couldn't understand how he wasn't cracking under the pressure.

"Fine, but if anything else happens in this room you'll all be punished." And with that he was again gone.

"We're already in detention on a Saturday what else can he do to us?"

"Well you better stay put, because I don't want to find out."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Fuck you!"

Logan sighed. This was going to be a REALLY long seven hours.

* * *

**Yeah so there is chapter one! I had to put the stuff about the physics club in there. Everytime one of my friends says the word "physics" I go immediately say "what do you do in the physics club?" and the "screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place." HAD to keep that! Sorry James and Kendall are being bitchy, but there is a reason for it that shall be revealed in due time! =D So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to punch me in the face? Let me know! I shall try my hardest to update soonish! But the musical I'm in opens this week, and if you've ever done theatre before you know shit is hectic right now. And I must give a special shout out to my lovely friend Morgan (aka Dawn Catcher) for being my FF Buddy! (lol) LOVE YOU GIRL! But yeah drop me a review! LOVE YA ALL! =D**


	2. Lunch Time

**So, sorry for the wait. I haven't had a second to myself all week, but I love the musical and when it closes tonight I will be sad :( but then we have the cast party and Rocky Horror Picture Show at midnight (I am SO ready to throw toast at people!) so it's going to be a good day! =D But here is chapter two!**

* * *

Logan could swear time was actually slowing down. A whole three hours had passed with nothing. Not even James and Kendall talked as the minutes dragged by, each boy trying to make the day go as fast as possible. Unfortunately, thinking like that was a sure fire way to make the hours inch by at a painfully slow rate.

At eleven Mr. Howard reentered the room. "You have thirty minutes for lunch. Use it well."

"Excuse me sir," James said, again, the picture on innocence, though if you looked closely there was a glint in his eyes that gave away his true nature. "but wouldn't the cafeteria be a more suitable place for lunch."

"You're not roaming around the school. You eat in here." And with that he left the room for the third time.

"You get the feeling he doesn't really like being around us."

They all reached for their bags, pulling out brown paper sacks that contained their lunch. Kendall's was the size of a small backpack and he proceeded to pull out three sandwiches, a entire bag of potato chips, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a apple, a banana, and an entire carton of milk. They all stared as he finally placed the last item on the table, amazed that one person would be able to each so much food.

"What?" Kendall looked back at them with a confused expression on his face. Carlos just shook his head smiling and went back to his lunch, while Logan looked away quickly not wanting Kendall to get mad at him for staring. James, however didn't look away.

Another few minutes of silence, broken only by the sounds of eating, went by before Kendall turned around in his seat to look at Carlos, purposely ignoring James's stare. "Hey, you going to Jenny's party tonight. Her parents are in Europe for the week, it's supposed to be big."

"Probably." Carlos answered, a smile coming to his face. "You?"

"I don't know yet. My mom is telling me I'm still grounded, but I'm hoping to talk her into letting me go."

"You get along with your parents?" Kendall turned his head to look at James, who had his chair back on two legs, hair falling in his face so it covered most of his eyes.

"None of your business."

James did his signature hair flip "I take that as a 'no' then."

"So what, if I say I get along with my mom I'm an idiot?"

"No, you're an idiot regardless. If you say you get along with them then you're an idiot and a liar."

Kendall huffed, annoyed. "If we weren't in school right now I would waste you."

"Oooo I'm shaking." James landed the chair on all four legs again and got up, walking toward Kendall. Logan wondered if James was on a suicide mission, the way he kept getting to Kendall seemed like it was going a bit too far. Kendall looked ready to snap and do something he would only regret later.

With that thought and a sudden burst of courage, Logan stood up and placed himself between the two, much like Carlos had done earlier. "Hey guys come on. I mean, I don't get along with my parents either." He looked nervously to both of them. "Their sense of compassion is totally messed up and-"

"Oh please." James laughed turning his attention away for Kendall to focus on Logan."You're every parents wet dream."

"And that's the problem." Logan said softly, too softly for James to hear as he was already walking away to the back of the library, but Kendall heard and he gave Logan a sympathetic smile, even though Logan knew he didn't understand exactly what he was going through.

But Kendall had had just about enough with James pushing everyone around, and stepping on their feelings. Logan looked genuinely hurt at that comment and the fact that James obviously didn't care got to him, because Logan looked like he needed someone, anyone to care."Not everyone's life is perfect James! Just because your parents will buy you whatever you want doesn't mean we all get that. Learn to be a little compassionate will you!"

"You don't know the first thing about my parents!" James practically yelled, sounded truly angry for the first time all day. Before he had just been playing, trying to get a rise out of Kendall, but this time the anger was real, and Logan again saw the unidentifiable emotion pass his features for a split second before it was gone. "Face it kid," he directed at Logan "you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie, that isn't gonna change."

"Must you insult everyone?"

"I'm not insulting him, I'm being honest! You should know the difference." But as James said it he looked at Logan with a sad expression seeing the hurt that was pooled in his chocolate brown eyes. He hated himself for doing it, but it was necessary and it's not like Logan had never been called names before, he got that everyday at school. But it didn't mean it got any easier hearing it so bluntly like that.

"Two hits Diamond. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Just say the word." Kendall said, again, looking ready to snap. Carlos was watching the scene play out like some kind of TV show, not able to bring himself to stop it this time. It was SO much better than cable.

"You wouldn't do that."

"You're right, cause then your fucking rich parents would sue me and I really don't want to be dragged to court, that just seems like a pain in the ass."

"I wouldn't count on that." His voice was cold, distant, empty of the fire that had been present only seconds ago. He sounded like Logan had earlier; sad and desperate for understanding, for a friend. But James seemed to realize what he had done a moment too late and immediately put on his face of forced indifferent, averting his eyes to the windows long the far wall.

"Wouldn't count on what?"

"My parents actually giving a fuck what I do. What happens to me." He meant it to come off as offhand and like it really held no importance, like he was happy for the lack of attention supplied by his parents. Granted it did help him get away with a lot of things, but that was why he did them in the first place. For just a little bit of attention, a small sign that they cared what he did or who he hung out with. He was disappointed every time. Instead he found it impossible to hide the hurt in his voice and he mentally cursed himself for the show of weakness.

He kept his eyes trained on the window as emotions were flitting past Kendall's face faster than he could comprehend them. Kendall was no stranger to a tough home life, he could understand to an extent what James was feeling, but his mom never ignored him or his sister Katie. She loved them, there was no doubt in that and she wasn't afraid to show it either. He felt guilty for pushing James, knowing that he was the one who has started it in the first place, but still, two wrongs didn't make a right. He should have been the bigger man and stepped away instead of getting angry. Everyone had shit they weren't proud of. Judging someone based on that wasn't the way to go about things.

"I'm sorry." James turned in shock to stare at Kendall, the expression on his face suggesting that Kendall had grown another head, but Kendall just smiled sympathetically. Wondering if this was some kind of sick joke, James nodded, still shocked and confused by Kendall's sudden change in behavior.

Because if their roles had been reversed James knew he would have never let Kendall live it down. Would have taunted him about it all day, until Kendall snapped and hit him. That had been the plan from the beginning. Get into a fight, or more trouble, something, anything, for just a speck of attention. The elaborate screaming match he had purposely set up to land himself in detention had failed to even perk his father's interest. Not even when he had to read and sign the note saying James had called his English teacher a few choice words that he knew for a fact would get her skin boiling. After all Ms. Hayley did have a bit of a temper to begin with, and yelling that she was a "stupid fucking bitch" in the middle of her lecture didn't help either. His dad didn't even tell him he did anything wrong, jut nodded indifferently and went back to work. They were always working.

Kendall was being nicer than he ever would be, especially to someone they admittedly hated. If things were different and the world wasn't so fucked up, James could actually see him and Kendall being friends.

* * *

**Kendall's lunch=My lunch. Not even joking. My favorite part in the entire movie is when Emilio Estevez pulls all that food out for his lunch. I laughed so hard because I eat like that at lunch. All swimmers do, it's not our fault. It's the sport! XD So yeah. And Ms. Hayley is my English teacher. Even suggesting she had a temper is ridiculous, but we do all think she's high in class all the time. Like seriously on drugs. It's pretty hilarious. But yeah that is Chapter two! Hope you liked it and drop me a review! LOVED YA!**


	3. A Close Call

**So I meant to update yesterday, but I got a text from my friend that he was home from college and wanted to hang out, and I miss him dearly so we went to IHOP I think freaked out our waiter XD It was the best! And my musical is done so you're probably thinking "Well She'll have plenty of time to update now." Sadly, this is not true. Actually the exact opposite is true. With the end of the musical comes the start of swim season, which means from now until about February my life doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the pool. So with that I am sorry. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SPEEDY AS POSSIBLE! But enough with me, read the chapter! =) **

* * *

Mr. Howard slowly walked the hallway, the coffee pot in his office having run dry, searching for fresh ingredients to make more, yet oblivious to the other foot steps echoing around the empty space. Not aware that the four students he was supposed to be watching were not, in fact, where they were supposed to be.

"How do you know where Mr. Howard is?"

"I don't.

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't. That's what makes it all the more fun."

The four boys tip toed, trying to be as silent as possible while sneaking through the hallways, keeping their voices hushed, even though Logan was starting to freak out. They would be in SO much trouble if they were caught.

"Why are we even going to James's locker?" he asked Kendall, who had his hands in his pockets, looking as thoroughly against this as he was.

"He need his lucky comb or something, I don't really know."

"Why do we have to go with him? Couldn't he just get it by himself?"

"Logan, please stop talking!"

He hung his head and mumbled an apology that went unnoticed by Kendall, and they proceeded down the hallway. They reached James's locker in no time and he spun the locked opening it with ease.

"Why is that comb so important to you?" Carlos asked, eyed the comb James had just grabbed from the top shelf. His locker was completely absent of book, but did house a number or hair care products.

James scoffed, giving Carlos the 'you're an idiot look' "You obviously know nothing about basic hair care procedures."

"Umm, well you're right. I don't" he smiled happily and James couldn't help but chuckle, the kid could be funny without even realizing it.

"Great, everyone's happy, now can we get back to where we are supposed to be!" Logan pleaded, desperation plain and clear on his face. This was really freaking him out.

"Cool your pants man. We're fine. There is no way in hell Howard is gonna catch us." James had on his usual cocky smile, but it quickly fell when they heard foot steps getting louder and louder. They all froze, fear consuming them, until James whisper yelled "RUN!" and they took off, faster than lightning in the opposite direction of the noise.

They didn't let up until there were on the opposite side of the school, at the farthest point away from where they needed to be. "We can cut through the activities hall." Kendall said, observing the surroundings. "It'll lead us right to the library."

"No, we should go through the cafeteria." James argued, his hands on his knees, doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"I'm tired of listening to you James, we're going through the activity's hall, follow us or not, I really don't care at this point." And with that he was gone, Logan and Carlos following him tentatively. James sighed and straightened himself, also turning to follow the hockey player.

But when they reached the activity's hall it was to find the door locked. Kendall pulled at the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Shit!" He pounded his fist against the door, desperate for it to open, but it remained impassive.

"Should've listened to me."James said, frustrated that no one would take him seriously.

"Well sorry I didn't trust your advice after all the times you've tried to piss me off today."

"Guys!" Carlos whispered, "Be quiet I think I hear something." And sure enough there were the foot steps again. Logan began to panic, breathing in sharp gasps.

"Calm him down! You guys go! I'll take care of this!" James started to walk off before Kendall caught him.

"What do you mean you'll take care of it?"

"Just go ok! Cut through the cafeteria. I got this." Kendall searched his face for a moment, what he was looking for Logan didn't know, but it seemed to satisfy him since he let go of James and nodded.

"Don't get in too much trouble."

"Ha, no promises." James smiled mischievously and darted down the hallway toward the gym, the exact opposite direction they took.

James rounded the corner and started doing the one thing he knew he was good at. Singing. Loudly. At the tope of his lungs. Madonna. It was the sure fire way to get Howard to hear and follow him instead of Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. And it worked. He could hear Mr. Howard calling after him, running to discover where James was hiding.

Seeing an opportunity James dashed into the auditorium, shutting the doors with a bang that could be heard around the school. There would be no doubt where he was. He scrambled to get on stage, still singing "Like A Virgin" as loud as he possibly could, but also adding dance moves now that he was at the place where he belonged. This was where he wanted to be, it didn't matter that there was no one in the audience. He could pretend, he was a good actor. He pretened he was singing to a stadium full of people who loved him, people who cared about him, people who didn't ignore him.

The dream was short lived as the doors opened and Mr. Howard ran in, his face red in anger and exertion as he yelled at James to get down.

"But I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship! What do you think?" James turned around, blaring the chorus and shaking his butt in Mr. Howard's direction.

"You get down from there right now!" And he ran onto the stage taking hold of James's arm and literally dragging him off the stage.

"The people want me to sing!" James yelled mockingly, fighting against his grip, but with a harsh pull James nearly fell forward, less than a foot away from hitting 'the face' on the floor. He couldn't risk ruining his face for a few moments of anarchy, and he had a feeling Mr. Howard might just get violent if he kept this up.

"Shut it!" They were out in the hallway again and he started leading James back to the library, his face still a red that showed just how pissed he was.

When they reached the library, Mr. Howard pushed James in, again almost causing him to trip. "Mr. Wise guy here," Mr. Howard said meaning James, but addressing Kendall, Carlos, and Logan who all looked shocked. "thought it'd be funny to go to the auditorium and put on a little concert, so I'm sorry to inform you you'll be without his services for the rest of the day."

James grabbed his jacket at the back of the room and followed Mr. Howard out again, but not before giving the three boys still sitting at the tables and looking petrified a wink.

They walked in silence until Mr. Howard opened a door that James had never been in before. He walked in and was shoved into a seat. Looking down James saw he was sitting on a cardboard box.

"What do you think you were trying to do huh?" When the pretty boy didn't speak Mr. Howard glared darkly. "Playing the silent game with me? Think that will keep you out of trouble? Think your parents are gonna get you out of this one? You think your really hot stuff don't you Diamond?" James's face remained calm, emotionless, he wouldn't let this pathetic excuse for a teacher get to him. "You think you own this place, that you've got everyone here wrapped around your finger because of your parents, but your wrong! You don't mean anything and if you ever try and embarrass me in front of those kids again, you'll wish you had never been born. Got it?" He didn't move, didn't even acknowledge that he had been spoken too. He hated it when people compared him to his parents. They were nothing alike, nor would they ever be. "I said, Got it?" Mr. Howard's voice was getting louder and to avoid a bigger confrontation James nodded shortly, just enough to get by. "You stay in here the rest of the time. I hear one peep out of you and I have you every Saturday for the rest of your high school life." He gave James one more fierce glare before he was gone, slamming the door shut behind him.

James let out the breath he had been holding in and really took in his surroundings for the first time. It was a broom closet, stacked to the ceiling with boxes and unused crates. One of the towers was high enough to come right up by the ventilation shaft. A smirk appeared on his lips. No way was he staying in this little room for hours while everyone else sat in the library.

Carefully he climbed up the piles of shit that filled the space, until he was just below the highest box. He leaned over until he could climb on the top, and carefully unscrewed the cover and slipped into the vent, mapping out in his head the direction he needed to head in order to get to the library.

* * *

It was eerily quite with James gone, none of the other boys knowing what to say. James had been the one to start the conversations, even if he only started them to piss people off, but now with him gone, no one felt like saying much.

Then suddenly, the silence was cut by a loud bang, and a figure falling from the ceiling in the back of the library. They all whipped around as James stood up, wiping the dust out of his hair. "What?" he said to the faces of pure shock staring back at him. He walked to his table, still shaking the dust out of his hair, pulling out his lucky comb and smoothing it over to make sure it was perfect. "I forgot my pencil." He picked up the object, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world that he would come back of it.

Carlos couldn't help the laughter that came out of him, which quickly spread to the other boys until they were all losing it. But their happiness at being reunited was cut short when the heard the signs of Mr. Howard approaching. "Not this bitch again." James groaned and threw himself under the table to avoid being seen, just as the teacher walked in the door.

"What was that ruckus?" He yelled, scrutinizing each boy.

"What ruckus sir?" Kendall said in an imitation of James's calm voice when being asked who had shut the door earlier in the day.

"Could you describe the ruckus?" Logan said, trying his best not to crack a smile. Never in a million years would he admit it, but he was actually having fun with these guy. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have friends.

"That crash that I just heard! Which one of you made it?"

James shifted slightly, hitting his head on the top of the table, which Logan quickly covered up with cough, the other boys joined in, fake coughing along with Logan.

"Is that what you heard sir?" Carlos said when their 'coughing' had subsided. 'Was that the ruckus?"

"No it was not!" He surveyed them again and took a deep breath, calming himself. This day was not going how he had planned. "I might not have caught you in the act this time, but next time I sure as hell will!" He stormed out, frustrated and angry. He didn't get paid enough for this.

As soon as he was gone the four boys broke out laughing again. Logan thought this must be what friendship felt like. It was warm and comforting and just plain good. And as much as he had been dreading this day in the beginning, now he was wishing it would never end.

* * *

**Hmmm, not my favorite thing I've ever written. I'm getting writer block :/ had to watch the movie twice today to come up with this, but next chapter starts the Group Therapy which I am very excited for! So yay exciting things! Don't forget to review! It helps ward off the writers block!**

**I am also seriously considering changing my pen name. I think I'm gonna do it but I'm still not 100 percent sure. But yeah just so you know, if I do change it =) LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. Group Therapy

**So I changed my pen name! YAY for change! =D Anyway I was going to have this up on Thursday (because I didn't have school) but if you watch Glee you'll get it when I say I was wrapped in the Glee fandom after this weeks episode. Fucking blew my mind! And Darren Criss is cuter than a guinea pig! I wanna take him up to Winnipeg (that's in Canada!)**. **lol If you don't get that reference, then I'm sorry but you have a sad sad life and need to watch A Very Potter Musical like right now! But yeah sorry of the delay! And I've been trying to upload this for like the past hour but my computer is being stupid! :P Oh well, enjoy! And review!**

**

* * *

**

"What would you do for a million dollars?"

The question hung in the air as the four boys sat on the ground at the back of the library. Logan and James had their backs against the low wall of bookcases surrounding their hiding spot while Carlos and Kendall were each leaning back on columns not five feet away from the other two, creating a square. The clock on the wall changed to 1:00pm and Logan couldn't help but dread getting out and having to face his parents again. That would literally be hell.

"As little as I had to." Kendall said, answering James's question.

'Come on you can do better than that. The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit." James pulled himself up a bit more and crossed his legs, looking at Kendall for his answer.

"Man, I don't know."

"Would you drive to school naked?"

'I can't drive."

"Ok, pretend you can. Would you do it?"

A moment passed before a mischievous smirk appeared on Kendall's face. "Yeah I would do it."

James and Carlos laughed and even Logan smiled, imagining the embarrassment that would cause.

"There's still one thing I want to know." James said, looking curious.

"Ok, shoot."

"How'd you get detention?"

Kendall's smile faltered, but was quickly replaced with a smirk, full of mischief, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were suddenly cold and void of emotion. "What? Didn't think I had it in me?"

"I don't doubt that. I'm just wondering why you would do something that could possibly cause you to miss a game or get a suspension from the team. Doesn't sound like you." James had a little more than a normal level of curiosity in his voice. To him this was like a feat of impossible lengths that four completely different people had ended up stuck with each other in detention. Like some kind of cosmic fate was pushing them together. Because even though he never thought it a million years this would happen James actually enjoyed the presence of these other boys. In an odd way they seemed to balance each other out.

"I... uh, punched Dennis Coleman during lunch on Wednesday." Despite in indifference Kendall was trying to portray, the regret was heavy on his face.

"Why?" Carlos asked, though it wasn't hard to figure out. Dennis was a freshmen who already had a bad reputation for talking shit about other people just to get attention.

"He said some things about me I didn't appreciate."

"You decked him because he called you a few names?" James didn't deny that Kendall seemed like he could have a temper when he got wound up, but it didn't sound like him to straight on attack someone for a few comments. After all James had been trying to get Kendall to punch him for most of the day and he had done nothing physical to him. "What else happened?" He asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"I was just-" Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath as the memories washed over him "having a really bad day and it was the last straw. I was sitting at lunch when I heard him. It was stupid, he was just running his mouth like usual, you know how Dennis is. Everyone knows he's an idiot so no one was even paying him any attention. But . . . I don't know . . . I just snapped. Next thing I know I'm over there and he's on the ground."

Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed the story, but there were pieces still left unanswered, and it was Carlos who found the voice to ask them.

"Why was it a really bad day?"

"Because he left." Kendall's voice was rough with the tears he was holding back. Thinking about it was painful.

"Who left?"

"My dad." A moment passed, the boy's eyes softening with sympathy. "He just left. Packed up everything and left. He didn't even say goodbye." His voice broke on the last word, and he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. He wouldn't break in front of these strangers, he barely knew them. Hell, he hadn't even told his friends about this yet, so why the fuck was he letting these people in on the thing that was slowly breaking him down?

"It's not your fault." Carlos spoke up, cringing at the pain etched on Kendall's face.

"Who knows who's fault it is? I don't even know why he left." Anger suddenly flashed behind his green iris's. Because yeah, he was pissed. Without thinking he hit the chair next to him, sending it toppling on the floor. "God, who does he think he is? What the fuck gives him the right to leave us? Not even a note! Nothing! He just up and leaves and my mom hasn't stopped crying and my little sister is so confused! She asked me yesterday where dad was. How am I supposed to tell her that he's probably never coming back? She's only nine! I can't do it! I can't!" A single tear leaked out of his eyes and he moved to quickly wipe it away, ashamed at his show of weakness,

"I hate him." He finally sneered, venom tangible in his voice. "I fucking hate him so much."

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." James said morbidly, meeting Kendall's eye. He chuckled humorlessly at James and they shared a look of understanding. Even though James's parents hadn't literally walked out on him they might as well have for all the attention they payed him. He understood that feeling of abandonment, of worthlessness, the feeling that you had screwed up in someway you couldn't even comprehend and that was why all this shit was happening.

"Whatever." Kendall said, shaking his head and breathing out steadily, ready to put his little soul bearing period behind him. He wasn't used to talking about his emotions, now that his dad was gone he had to be the strong one in the house, that wouldn't work if he was crying all over the place, no matter how much he wanted to. "It'll work out."

"Parents suck." Logan said, speaking for the first time in a long time, his eyes glazed, clearly thinking. "It's like half the time they don't even care and the other half there suffocating you because they want you to be perfect . . . No one can be perfect. I don't know why they even try."

"Your parents push your buttons to?" James asked, switching his focus to Logan.

"You don't even know the start of it." Logan mumbled, eyes on the ground to avoid James's piercing gaze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Hey you brought it up man!" James looked at him accusingly. He thought out of all them Logan would be the easiest to crack, the easiest to get to spill his guts. Guy was a total push-over, but the determined look in his eyes and the firm set of his jaw were contradicting that. Logan wasn't going down easy.

"Well sorry. You guys don't care anyway." Logan blinked hurriedly, taking a deep breath, hoping someone would prove him wrong, say they did care . . . It didn't happen. "That's what I thought."

"Come on it can't be that bad can it?" James asked, scanning Logan's expression. When the small boy didn't say anything in return, James narrowed his eyes. "How bad?"

"It's none of your business."

"You made it our business when you invited us into your problems."

"God James, shut up!" Carlos said, looking worriedly at Logan who had tears collecting in his eyes, though he refused to let them spill over. "Don't make him talk about it if he doesn't want to."

"You shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" James was reverting back to anger and intimidation to get the information he wanted. Because it had worked SO well before.

"Will you just stop being such a jerk!" Carlos Garcia rarely got angry, but when he did you better look out. And one thing he absolutely couldn't stand was when people tried to make a person talk about something they weren't ready to talk about. When his grandpa died two years ago, his parents had sat him and his brother down wanting to have a nice long talk about what happened and Carlos found it didn't help in the tiniest bit. It actually seemed to set him backward in the healing process. Whatever was going on with Logan, he clearly wasn't ready to talk about it with James or any of them. He needed his space, Carlos understood that.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, snapping James and Carlos out of their intense screaming match, his eyes wide in shock and sadness. Carlos hung his head, realizing he was being stupid and James did the same, but Kendall still had the shocked look on his face. "God, are we gonna be like out parents?"

"Not me." Logan said quietly, his knees drawn to his chest. "Never..."

"It's unavoidable." James whispered "When you get older your heart dies." his eyes were hollow and distant, not focusing on his surroundings or the three others watching him, drinking in the words he had just laid down. He seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head slightly and putting his over confidant persona back on. "But, ya know, who cares?"

"I care." It was barely a sound at all, but Logan had said it, believed it with all his heart. He wouldn't be like his parents, wouldn't make the same mistakes they had made. Wouldn't let himself sink to that level. He was better than that. He had a sense of what was right and wrong. He wouldn't let his heart die.

* * *

**And there we have group therapy part uno! As in there is another part coming up! And I think there will be two chapters left. That's what I've been feeling! =D But I hope you liked this chapter! Review and when I rule the world I'll plant flowers and Jane Austin Novels and not snakes, goblins, werewolves, giants, a fleet of Dementors, and all my Death Eaters! (Again if you haven't seen AVPM you need to get on that!)**

**LOVE YA!  
**


	5. Group Therapy Continued

**Hola! I always mean to get chapters up earlier and then I fail. I was going to put this up yesterday, but I went and watched _Deathly Hallows_ for the second time. I think I have a problem... but anyways! Enjoy this chapter in which group therapy continues! =D oh angst...**

* * *

"Hey guys." Logan said, looking around nervously. "What...what's going to happen to us on Monday?" Simultaneously all the boys faces fell and Logan felt his chest ache at their dejected expressions. "I mean, after all that's happened today I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?"

A beat of silence passed before Kendall spoke up. "No." He sighed, looking at the floor. "No, you're not wrong."

"Bull shit." James muttered, but he looked sad, like he was giving something up by saying what was on his mind. Because in truth James needed friends, real friends that had his back and stood up for him. Friends that actually gave a fuck about his life and troubles, but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Here's what would happen. You're walking in the hall with all your jock friends and Logan comes up to you. Now, you'll say hi and act all nice, but the minute he walks away you'll turn to your friends and make fun of him so they don't think you actually like him."

"Is that true?" Logan's gaze was fixed on Kendall, hoping he would deny it, say that's not how he would act. He hoped he had finally met some people who would care about him, but when Kendall didn't look up and didn't speak Logan felt his eyes cloud with tears. Blinking thoroughly to try and hold them back he took a shaky breath. "I think that's really shitty And I just want you to know that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do it." His voice broke on the last sentence as a dry sob ripped through his chest. He was ashamed of his show of weakness. Ashamed of himself for not being able to control anything in his life. He was a train wreck.

"You don't have as much at stake as the rest of us do." James said. "Your friends look up to us. Ours, Carlos', Kendall's, and mine, look down at you." Another sob escaped Logan and James cringed at the sound. "I'm not saying it's right. I'm just saying that's the way it is."

"My friends don't look up to you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't have any."

"Logan," Carlos said, trying to compassionate. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." Logan worked to suppress another sob as a tear fell from his eye. He brought his hand up to hastily wipe it away. "God, I swear sometimes I just want to kill myself!"

"You can't mean that." Kendall placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, which he shook off, not wanting Kendall's comfort or sympathy if he was going to throw away the friendship they could have.

"You guys don't know why I'm here today do you?" They all shook their heads and Logan took a deep breath. Telling your deepest darkest secrets to strangers wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It was actually a lot easier talking to them then it would be if he had told a person he was close to about his depression. You're always afraid people will judge you too soon, especially if they have a preconceived notion of who you are or how you should behave. Strangers didn't have those, didn't know anything about you. When you found people who might accept you for who you are you would be an idiot to let that opportunity slide, which was why Logan was fighting for them so hard, why he was getting ready to tell them this. Because they could be friends, they could be the thing he needed to save himself.

"I, uh, I brought a razor blade into school. Jeremy Scott saw it somehow and turned me in." His breath hitched as he struggled to finish. "I just wanted it all to end."

"Logan . . . " James stated, catching onto Logan's train of thought. "suicide is never the answer!" It shocked him that this pale little nerd he passed everyday in the hallways was actually contemplating taking his own life. It was the old saying all over again. Never judge a book by its cover.

"Well I didn't do it did I? And how would you even know? Ever tried it?" As Logan looked straight at James, James felt unrestrained and crushing guilt for all the things he had said today that made the smaller boy feel pain, feel like he was less than. It was because of people like him that Logan was doing this. People that wrote him off as a loser and a nobody. People that teased and poked until the person couldn't take it and snapped.

"My life" Logan said, eyes downcast. "is a living hell. Everyday I come home with nothing to look forward to but when it's finally an acceptable hour to go to bed. My parents don't EVER let me have anything fun. All I do, every waking moment is spent studying and working so fucking hard! And no one's there to save me! I don't have any friends! Then I come to school and get teased. People throw my books down, they've stuffed me into my locker! And then other times I'm just invisible. Eyes glaze over me, like the chair I'm sitting in isn't even there. And I just feel worthless and stupid. It's too much pressure and I can't take it!" Logan let himself fall back, his head hitting the wall with a thud that reverberated around the silent room. "I could kill myself right now and no one would even care."

Another beat of silence passed before "I would care." slipped passed Carlos's lips.

"So would I." Kendall added, finally looking up from the floor.

"Same here." James scooted over so he was right next to Logan, putting his arm around his shoulders. "We would all care."

"Bull shit." Logan sniffed, repeating James's words for earlier, shaking his arm off of him, some of the sorrow in his voice being replaced with anger. "You just said you would go back to making fun of me and ignoring me on Monday and you expect me to believe any of you care whether I'm alive or not?"

"We do! You've got to believe us!" Carlos had tears in his eyes as he also scooted closer to Logan, the desperation clear in his voice. "You can't kill yourself!"

"Tell me something honestly. If I would have killed myself last night would anyone have even known I was missing on Monday?" Their silence again told him everything he needed to know. "You guys are the biggest hypocrites I have ever met. You tell me you care and then just throw everything away like it's nothing. It might be just a game for you guys, but to me this is something. I can't just walk away from that."

"Maybe we need to get our priorities straight." Kendall whispered, his voice carrying a crossed the room. But an idea had been brought on by Logan's question, one that he was almost afraid to speak aloud for fear of the answer. "Did you try and kill yourself last night?"

Logan froze for a moment, the tension in the room was thick, you could practically taste it in the air, before he slowly nodded his head, tears running down his cheeks in a perfect trail. Carlos gasped and James shook his head, trying to deny what was plainly happening. He felt sick at himself, sick at everyone else at the school for making this boy feel so bad, and sick at Logan's parents for pushing him to this. No one at the age of fifteen should be considering suicide. They were still kids and kids shouldn't have to deal with problems this big.

"I couldn't do it."Logan gasped, the tears now taking him over. "I couldn't do it! I can't even kill myself right! I know exactly where I had to do it and how deep I had to cut, but I just couldn't!" His voice then changed to a whisper, barely audible, but the three boys were hanging onto every word like it was a lifeline, hoping Logan might exclaim that this was all one big joke. "I just wish that everything wouldn't hurt so much. I wish someone would care."

"We care." But as Logan looked into Kendall, James, and Carlos's eyes he could tell how they really felt. The eyes always told the truth, no matter what mask a person had on or how good they were hiding it, you could always tell if you were good enough at reading it. They felt guilty for playing a part in this, they felt sorry for him . . . but they didn't feel for him. They had proved that with their earlier statements, that they were nothing more than bystanders who would leave as soon as they had the chance, leaving you with the problems to deal all on your own. Feigned compassion was worse than no compassion at all. Giving the allusion you care and then yanking it away when your true colors are revealed was cruel. And it was all Logan had ever known.

"I don't believe you."

"What do we have to do?" Kendall said, running a hand through his hair. "What do we have to do to prove to you that we care and that we don't want you dead?" To that Logan just sat speechless as James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

But what they didn't know was that they had just done what Logan needed. All he had ever wanted was for someone to show they cared enough to want to prove it to him. He wanted a friend. A their determined faces was enough to show Logan they wouldn't be going anywhere even if he had wanted them to leave his life and never come back. It was a silent promise to be around when he needed them, to be _friends_. Logan understood they couldn't sit around and watch him self-destruct if there was something they could do to prevent it. A few laughs and taunts from their friends for hanging out with the "nerd" would be worth it. All for him.

A small smile graced Logan's lips as more tears followed the tracks on his cheeks. 'Thanks." he said sincerely, meaning it whole-heartedly, but no other words coming to mind to express his gratitude.

"Hey Carlos." Carlos looked up curiously at Logan's sudden change in mood. "You're the only one who hasn't spilled on why you're in here with us."

"Oh." He said looking down at his hands, fighting a smile as the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "I, uh, skipped school to go meet Batman at the mall."

"Are you serious?" James asked, also fighting a smile at the news.

"He was signing autographs! No way I could miss that!"

And suddenly they were all laughing. Laughing so hard they were doubled over and had tears coming out of their eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, or neglect, or wasted opportunities They were tears of happiness and joy. They were tears of friendship.

They were tears of hope.

* * *

**Wow. cheesy much? I'm pretty positive the next chapter will be the last. :( I'll miss this story, but I have more ideas in my head, so yeah... XD**

**Review? Pretty Please? It'll show Logan you love and care about him! ;D  
**


	6. The Final Draft

**Sorry this took so long. I only have time during the weekends and last weekend Paper Mario took over my life. I'm a nerd, but the delaying is done and the final chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it! =D Remember to review**!

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Trust me Logan, Mr. Howard is not going to walk in here."

James was bent down on one knee in front of the locked door leading to the librarian's office, two bobby pins in his hands, jiggling the lock around.

"But how do you know that for sure?" Logan was casting worried glances around, scared that at any minute Mr. Howard would walk through the door to the library and reprimand them all for breaking the rules. He hadn't been in to check on them in over an hour and Logan knew any moment could be the moment he decided to do it.

"Because when I was walking in I saw Ms. Ramsey grading papers in her classroom, and I know for a fact that everyday during fourth period, which they both have free, they sneak out of their classrooms to make out in the janitor's closet."

Carlos, who was sitting on the closest table, scrunched up his face in disgust. "How do you know that!"

James looked up, face serious, though if you looked closely you could see the corners of his mouth fighting a smile. "Trust me man, you DON'T want to know."

Carlos laughed as James went back to the lock. Giving one last twist of his wrist the door flew open. He smiled, standing up and pushing the bobby pins into his pockets.

"Where'd you learn do to that?" Kendall asked, leaning against the wall.

"My sister taught me. Said it would be helpful some day."

"I didn't know you had any siblings." Carlos said, surprised.

James laughed "She's twenty-five, so I wouldn't suspect you'd know her."

"You'll have to teach me that sometime." Kendall said, gesturing towards the open door. "She's right, that could come in handy."

"Yeah sure, but not now. Because now, we party."

"I still don't think this is a good idea!" Logan yelled as James disappeared into the office.

"Come on Logan, loosen up a little." Carlos said, standing up and putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You deserve it."

"I gotta get new friends." Logan breathed. They all laughed, knowing Logan didn't mean it, knowing the exact opposite was actually true.

"All right!" James said excitedly, music staring to drift from the office, becoming louder as he made his way out. "There's a radio! We lucked out!"

Smiling at everyone, James pulled on Carlos' arm, hopping on the table and singing along with the song.

"You know," Carlos said, as James stared dancing. "you're actually pretty good at that."

"Well duh! I'm gonna be a famous pop star one day!" James exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know the chances of actually being famous are slim to none." Logan said, eyeing the dancing boys apprehensively.

James chuckled "Oh Logan, so hopeless when it comes to dreaming. Have you seen my face?" He brought his hand up in a sort of "jazz hands" move around his face and everyone laughed. "A face like mine deserves to be seen."

"Dude you're kind of full of yourself." Kendall chuckled.

"Pretty much! Now come on hockey boy, show us what you got!"

"Yeah, I'm not dancing." He held his hands up and stepped back.

"Logan?" James asked, looking over to the smart boy, who immediately paled.

"No way. I have two left feet. Me and dancing do not mix well."

"You guys are nothing but losers who don't want to dance because you're too afraid I'll show you up. So Carlos and I are going to have fun, while you two sit here like idiots!" he yelled playfully, before jumping to the next table, Carlos close behind.

"Hey," Kendall said, coming to sit next to Logan, who had fallen into a chair. "You planning on writing that paper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," he said looking around the room before smiling and turning his gaze back on Logan. "It seems like a waste for all of us to write one doesn't it?"

Logan laughed and turned to face the blond boy. "You just don't want to write it don't you?"

"Well there's that." Kendall said truthfully before both laughed. "But I think we'd all say the same thing anyway. Besides you're the smartest."

"Well I can't argue with that."

"Thanks man." Kendall said, patting Logan on the shoulder before looking up at the clock. "Man, time moves fast."

Logan's head shot up and he too was surprised to see it was 3:00pm. There was only an hour of detention left before he had to leave and face his parents again. And only an hour before he had to have the paper done. "Guess I should get started then."

Kendall stood up "I should go tell the others. James will need to get back to wherever the hell Howard put him." Logan nodded as he moved over and pulled a notebook and pencil out of his bag, thinking for only a moment before putting the pencil to the page and writing.

* * *

The clock seemed to speed through the last hour and before any of them knew it James had snuck through the halls back to the closet and Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were all in their original seats staring at the wall, and trying not to send amused glances at each other as Mr. Howard walked in and told them they were free to go.

They assembled their bags, Logan leaving behind a single sheet of paper, and left, meeting James out in the hallway.

"So we all meet at Kendall's tomorrow at four?" James asked, confirming the plans they had mentioned earlier.

"Definitely!" The blonde spoke up as they exited the school, all laughing at the turn the day had taken.

With a last look at each other, they were all headed in different direction, away from each other, away from the friendship, but not for long.

And as Logan jumped into the car and his mother once again started her lecture about how this "detention thing" was never going to happen again or there would be dire consequences, he found it easier to deal with, easier to block out. Because he had friends now. He had people he knew he could count on or call if he was having a bad day. People he could call when he needed a break from the pressure, and that made him smile despite all the bad thing going on.

And when James walked through the doors of his house to hear complete silence it didn't make his chest hurt nearly as bad as it normally did. When his dad passed him like he was nothing but part of the wall he took a deep breath and thought of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan; the people who actually saw him.

And when Kendall got home he was able to hug his mom and say for the first time that they were going to be ok, because it was the first time he actually believed it himself. And when Katie started crying because she wanted her dad, he could hold her and tell her the same thing. They were going to be ok, not perfect... never perfect, but ok. And really, that was better than nothing at all.

And when Carlos walked the streets as the wind nearly dehelmeted him, he smiled, knowing what was coming tomorrow, and knowing he had just made three new friends for life. Knowing that if he ever had a problem, he could go to one of them because they would understand and help him through it.

And the next day, when they all met again it was like it was meant to be. Like this was always what was supposed to happen. Like this was the plan from the start.

Who knew Saturday Morning detention could be so life-changing.

* * *

Saturday, September 12, 2008

Dear Mr. Howard,

We except that we have to spend an entire Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, because what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an entire essay on who we think we are? What do you care? You look at us and see what you want to see, the simplest explanations, the most convenient definitions. But what we learned today is that each of us is a nerd, a jock, a spoiled brat, and a class clown. We don't need to prove ourselves to you because we already proved oursleves to each other. We learned who we are, but most importantly, we learned what we could be. Does that answer your question?

Sincerely Yours,

The Breakfast Club

* * *

***Cue "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds"***

** And that's all she wrote! I am going to miss this story SO MUCH! It was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much! Coming up I have about 19039741936 One-shot ideas that I'm going to start publishing! And (for anyone interested) I have a multi chapter story that I hope to publish soon called "Spinner's End" and it will be slash! Because really, who doesn't love slash? But anyway, thanks so much for reading! Reviewing would be lovely!**

**Love ya all! =D  
**


End file.
